Moments With You
by pansy1980
Summary: Post Endgame- Chakotay sits alone at a table inside a restaurant waiting for Kathryn. Chapter 6 is new!*Warning women you may be in tears after this chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Moments With You

Post Endgame- Chakotay sits alone at a table inside a restaurant waiting for Kathryn. His thoughts begun to wander back to the beginning of their relationship.

"Thank you waiter that will be all." Chakotay sat back in his chair, sighing deeply. The crystal on the table sparkled against the lighted candles on the table. He leaned over and adjusted one of the roses which was protruding out of the vase. He was nervous. And to be honest he hadn't been this nervous since his first date at 18.

He smiled deeply remembering that day. Spring break had just stated at the academy. He was deeply amazed at how fast the year had gone. As he shifted his bag of books over his shoulder, he wandered down the path toward the duck pond.

Most of the students had transported to their home towns for the break so the academy was quite empty. He sat on a bench near the water and placed his bag on the ground. He removed an apple from the side pocket, and was about to snag a bite when his eyes caught the sight of her.

She was sitting on the opposite side of the pond, wearing a blue dress. Her hair was short and brown, and she was staring right at him. He tried to smile but he had forgotten how. She smiled at him one last time and then got up and left.

Somehow he felt bad loosing her, even thou he had never met her before. So he was startled when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Hello I hope I am not disturbing you. I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Melissa."

She held out her hand. But Chakotay at that moment had forgotten his name. He cursed his memory for failing him at this moment.

"Nice to meet you Melissa, I love your dress it's really lovely."

"Why thank you, are you a student here?"

"I am my name is Chakotay." He took a breath relived that he had remembered his name. At least now he wouldn't look like a total fool. Or so he thought.

"May I sit here?"

"Sure, there is plenty of room." She proceeded to sit next to him but she tripped on one of the cracks in the sidewalk. He lunged out to catch her but instead he managed to catch a part of her breast. He hadn't realized that he had done it until she let out a moan.

He quickly retrieved his hand, causing her to fall to the ground with a thud. In his panicked state he forgot to help her up. Melissa got up and brushed off her dress. "Well it was nice to meet you Chakotay; I have to be going now."

Chakotay sat quietly unable to answer her. It was several minutes later that he had realized what he had done. His father's words about women came to his mind, reeking havoc on his senses. He shook his head trying to get the words out but they remained.

He spoke quietly to himself as he took a bite out of his apple. "If I see her again I won't make the same mistake twice."

In reality he would never see Melissa again.


	2. Chapter 2

Moments with you

Pt2.

Chakotay smiled as he saw Tom and B'Elanna setting at the next table. He remembered how fond he has of B'Elanna for the years they had spent together. He was happy that she had found happiness with someone. Even if that someone he had rather disliked for years. But Tom had grown on Chakotay, and now he rather liked him, sometimes.

Chakotay thought back of his disastrous relationship with Seska for a moment, and then quickly let the feeling of guilt rise above him. Even thou the relationship between the two of them lasted briefly and had been over for years, the thought of her still made him uneasy.

He glanced around the room one last time to see Seven and the doctor setting on the opposite side of the restaurant making conversation. Chakotay was glad that he had ended the relationship between him and Seven as soon as they reached Earth. And he was amazed at how easily the doctor found it to replace him in Seven's life.

The waitress came over and whispered in Chakotay's ear. She smiled at him, just as Kathryn Janeway entered the restaurant.

She looked lovely in her long blue gown. Her hair was pinned up lightly and when she smiled at him, Chakotay had almost forgotten what he had to do tonight. His breath caught in his throat as she sat down at the table.

"Hello Chakotay."

"Hello Kathryn."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Moments with you Pt3

Chakotay looked at her. "Now that everything has finally been settled with Starfleet and the Maqui have all been exonerated, I just wanted to have dinner with my friend one last time. For old times sake."Well thank you Chakotay this is lovely. But why one last time are you planning on leaving San Francisco?"

"No, but I have to tell you something and when I tell you I really don't know how your going to react. In fact, I haven't been this nervous about telling you something since the whole incident with getting stranded on New Earth."

Kathryn stopped sipping her wine, the instant that he said New Earth. It was something that neither of them had spoken of for years. The memories that the two shared on the planet were considered hollow ground. It had been a silent dedication for them both, not to speak of New Earth, to each other or anyone else.

Kathryn remained quiet as the food was served. Chakotay took a bite of his food and remained quiet. He couldn't take it anymore. He nodded his head at the waiter and he left the table.

Kathryn looked up at Chakotay, but didn't say a word. She wanted to say something but for the first time in years she really didn't know what to say to him. It was awful like being on a first date. She remembered her first date and actually smiled.

"What are you smiling about Kathryn?"

"I was thinking about the first date I ever went on, and what a disaster it was."This I have to hear. Please tell me about it Kathryn."Never, do you really think that I would let you hold that over my head." "Kathryn I have been serving with you on the same ship for seven years, I hardly think I need a first date story from your past with the goods that I have on you!" He grinned at her, and she smiled back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Moments with you

Pt4

She stared at him. "Well if you mush know, it was actually a study date."

He glared at her, "Why does that not surprise me Kathryn?"

She bit her bottom lip making her even more adorable to him. "I was 14 Chakotay, my life revolved around studying. What can I say I'm a workaholic; I get it from my parents. It's genetic; there is nothing that I can do about it."

"Fine Kathryn, you've stalled enough now tell me about this study date."

She gave him a little smirk and began. "We were downstairs at the kitchen table, and I was helping one my classmates with Biology. He was having trouble with Mitosis and I told him that I would try to help. I didn't know at the time that he had made a bet with some of his pals about me, and understanding Biology as well as I did. Apparently every guy in school thought the reason I knew so much was because they thought I had a lot of experience in that area." She coughed and Chakotay couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

He took her hand over the table and held it. He tried to keep a straight face as he asked the next question. "So do you have a lot of experience in that area Kathryn?"

She gave him the death glare. But didn't answer the question.

The waiter returned, and Chakotay's eyes lit up. "Kathryn I have a surprise for you."

TBC

*Sorry for the wait. I had some trouble with Vista. But I fixed it. Anyone who has Vista knows what I am talking about. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will add more shortly! Thanks for the feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Moments with you

Pt5

*The song I selected is "Une histoire d' amour. " The best place to find it is on YouTube. Simply search romantic violin #5, and you will find it. Great song. Lovely. Hope you enjoy!

The waiter returned and refilled the glasses of wine. Kathryn was just about to ask what her surprise was when a violinist came out of the hallway playing something that Kathryn knew instantly. She remembered telling him that it was one of her favorite songs. But that had been years ago on Voyager.

She turned to him speechless as the violinist continued to play the breathtaking melody. She wanted to cry but she was to overcome with emotion to even try to begin to cry.

Chakotay watched her carefully as the song ended. He remembered the first time that he heard the music playing in her ready room. It had been the day that they had returned from New Earth. He had savored the song then, and he knew that if he ever had the chance he would use the song for this purpose.

Carefully he took her hand over the table, and asked her to close her eyes.

"Now don't peak Kathryn."

Kathryn smirked. Chakotay sat back in his chair and breathed in the sight before him one last time.

"All right you can open them now Kathryn."

Kathryn saw a small wrapped package setting on the table in front of her.

"For me?"

Chakotay chuckled. "Actually I was saving it for the waitress. Of course it's for you."

Kathryn slowly opened the paper, and found a small box with his tattoo symbol carved on the top.

"Chakotay it's beautiful."

"Open it Kathryn."

She opened the box timidly revealing a small piece of paper. It was written in a language she didn't understand. She was about to ask him to translate when the lines changed in front of her eyes. The lines were now in a language she could understand.

_This is a slip of paper from our families. The same slip that was used for centuries. This paper is only given to one. That one is the one who completes the other. The one who gives the paper to the other realizes the significance of it. If the reader can understand this text she is the one chosen for him. And they will be bonded through the rest of time._

_Take a breath and look up at him. Is he what you desire? Is he the one your heart yearns for? If he is then proceed to look at the bottom of the box. If you decline, he will know without saying a word. For he knows your heart, even when no words are spoken._

Kathryn looked up at Chakotay. Then slowly looked into the bottom of the box. She looked back at him.

"It's empty."

"Actually it's not." He came over to her side of the table and kneeled down next to her. He took her hand and revealed a small ring.

"Kathryn will you marry me?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Moments with you

Pt6

The tears from her eyes wouldn't stop falling. She tried to wipe them away only to have them stream out of her eyes faster. Her lips tried to formulate the words that she wished to say to him but she had forgotten how to speak. So she did the only thing that she could do she leaned over and kissed him.

At that moment between them everything past and present was forgotten.

B'Ellanna, Tom, Seven and the doctor all stood up and cheered and applauded to them. Kathryn and Chakotay continued to kiss one another. As tears fell out of both of their eyes.

30 years later.

Kathryn sat snuggled against her husband. "And that my great grandchildren, is the story of how your great grandfather proposed to me on that faithful day."

The kids squealed with pleasure.

Chakotay turned to Kathryn. "I think you forgot the most important part Kathryn."

"Really and what would that be?"

"The part where you finally said that you loved me."

"Well some moments with you are just better when neither of us says anything at all."

THE END


End file.
